


exsanguination

by outruntheavalanche



Series: take a poem and hold it up to the light [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Poetry about poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: (all in the name of poetry)





	

if i were more like sylvia  
i would cut open a vein  
and bleed my words onto the page  
(all in the name of poetry)  
but i'm too afraid to feel  
real  
pain.


End file.
